Pirates of the Millenium
by Yami Kohaku
Summary: Yami (-coughJacksparrowcough-) And his crew of able bodied pirates are on their latest quest, to find a certain golden object. With the help of Yuugi, a strange boy found in their travels, will they be able to? (YGOPIRATES)


Kohaku: Hmmm... My Hikari was being weird earlier and sprouting weird quotes such as...  
  
H. Kohaku: Why is rum gone?  
  
Kohaku: ...that. -sweatdrop-  
  
H. Kohaku: Hows about 3 shillings, and we forget the name?  
  
Kohaku: SHUSH!  
  
Koahku: As you may have gathered by my Hikari sprouting all the one liners she can remember, this fic is a YU-GI-OH/ PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN CROSS! I'm trying to be original here.  
  
H. Kohaku: Though it was my idea.  
  
Kohaku: SHUT UP! Well... though it was Hikari's idea, she said I could use it. So, on with the Fic!  
  
DISCALIMER:  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Pirates of the Caribbean: The legend of the Black Pearl. Sole copyright belongs to their respective owners.  
  
CHARACTERS:  
  
Yami: Jack.  
  
Yuugi: Yuugi (You'll see.)  
  
Seto: Norrington  
  
Bakura: Will  
  
Ryou: Ryou (Basically Elizabeth.)  
  
Mai: Anamaria  
  
Others: The others as I think/ need them.  
  
WARNINGS:  
  
1. Shounen Ai. (HIKARI! YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE!)  
  
2. Increadibly twisted plot., You have been warned.  
  
~~~  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean: Millennium Angel  
  
~~~  
  
Yuugi bounced up and down in an enthused way as he exited the movie Cinema after having just finished seeing a good Disney movie for once. His tri coloured hair flapped slightly in the breeze, earning a chuckle from his long time darker half, and short time sweetheart, Yami, an ancient spirit.  
  
"Wasn't that cool Yami?" The boy proclaimed, dancing about the darker one energetically. "The skeletons! The swords! The MONKEY!"  
  
This caused Yami to laugh, a merry and rolling sound that brought a bigger smile to the small boy's face. "Yes, I agree, Yuugi, that was the best of these 'movie' things that I have seen, but it is getting late. We must be getting back, or Grandpa will be worried."  
  
Yuugi pouted slightly, but complied, Following his Yami down the street and in the direction of a large, turtle-shaped game shop. Within minutes they were there, and after a quick "Hi grandpa! Goodnight Grandpa!" The two went to their separate bedrooms, Yami to his by the foot of the stairs, and Yuugi to his at the top. House rules.  
  
After getting changed into somewhat cleaner nightclothes, the spirit collapsed onto his bed, and within moments, his eyes were closed.  
  
~~~  
  
Jack grinned, his eyes sparkling as he looked up and down the deck of the Black Pearl. It had been awhile since Barbossa had been killed, and the curse lifted, the man reflected, eyes glinting as he looked out upon the sparkling blue waters of the Caribbean. His unusual mop of Tri-coloured hair hung about his face in a messy and mangles heap, marred by hanging beads, a red bandanna, and of course, his hat. Ahh yes, His hat. He was so fond of the grubby captains hat which he had borrowed with full intention of giving back many years before. Unfortunately, he had never gotten around to it. Funny how the world works some times.  
  
A green parrot flew overhead with a cry of "Dead men tell no tales." The parrot's standard warning, before returning to it's perch upon Cotton the watchman's shoulders.  
  
"Who's leg yer trying ta pull Cotton?" Was Jack's reply as he looked around. The waters were clear, and though the sun was setting, and they would have to drop anchor soon, there were no other ships for miles and miles. Jack shrugged, and straightened his shoulders in one of his classic signature moves. Moving away fron the wheel, he turned and placed a hand in the rigging, humming a few lines of a familiar song as he went. "Yo ho me hartys yo ho." He sung, under his breath as he scaled the rigging to where Cotton was waitng for him.  
  
"Yeh scurvy bludger, there be no boat for miles, Savvy?"  
  
Cotton merely shook his head and pointed. True to his... err... the Parrot's word, there was something to be worried about. Jack felt his slender eyebrows rise up to his hairline. There, resting upon a piece of driftwood, was a slender body. Jack was immediately struck by the resemblance that the boy had to him. They shared the same tri-coloured hair, and though the boy didn't have the many beads through his hair that Jack had, he could tell, just by looking at him that they were insanely similar. "Well what are ye waiting for ye scurvy dogs? Man overboard!" Jack cried, jumping from the nest and sliding down one of the loose cords of the rigging. "And why may I ask, Annamaria, is one of the ropes loose?"  
  
The blonde, tall woman scowled, before taking the rope from her captain. "Because, Captain, I knew you'd like to slide down it as you are so fond of doing." Was the slightly snide reply.  
  
"Yer just upset because you didn't get your boat." THWACK! Jack pulled away from the woman, rubbing a sore, and throbbing red mark on the side of his face, as Anamaria pulled away an equally sore, red and throbbing hand. "Okay, I deserved that." The man muttered, as he turned away to where the crew were hauling a small and obviously unconscious young man over the starboard side of the stern. The crew were crowding around the limp form, as if it were something to goggle at, and it was only after the captain's red eyes locked upon each of them in turn that they pulled away.  
  
Sauntering over, Jack stared down at the form, and noticed that he and the boy weren't as similar as the height of the crows nest had led him to believe He was obviously a few inched shorter, and lacked the golden flecks that raced through the black part of Jack's hair. A part that was mostly left hidden under the hat that Jack was so fond of. The man, not a boy as Jack had originally assumed, had what looked like large eyes, whose colour was impossible to tell at the moment, but Jack had the strangest feeling that they were a purple shade. And to top it all off, the stranger was beautiful.  
  
"Well now, aren't you just the angel." Jack whispered, gently stroking the side of the cherubic face. He hoisted the boy easily onto his shoulders and took him to the captain's cabin, gently resting him upon the slightly moth eaten covers of his straw bed. The movement seemed to jolt the boy awake though, because as soon as he was sat down, the large orbs cracked open, and Jacks suspicions were confirmed. The boy's eyes were purple.  
  
It was what came next he wasn't expecting.  
  
"You're Jack Sparrow, Arent' you?" The boy's voice whispered as his eyes widened in recognition and shock.  
  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack mumbled grumpily. 


End file.
